14 Years Since Shiloh: Ravens
by twiloverwithabigimagination
Summary: Sequel to 14YSS. Clara has caused a stir in the Raven Flock. Darius, a warrior, has saught to kill Shiloh. Can Shiloh's enemy, Dante, help her?
1. Chapter 1

**~XOXO~**

**Clara**

I looked at the Raven warriors with desperation, hoping they would understand.

"Please, you must understand that is the only way I could survive." I was on my knees. My hands bond to a stake behind me. Tears streamed down my face.

"You know our rules Princess Clara, I am sorry." Darius, the king of warriors said brandishing his most powerful weapon. I whimpered and looked around desperately for an escape. All I found was the pitiful stare of Darius's youngest child, Dante. Dante was a young woman about 17 years old. She was up for ruling the raven clan if Shiloh did not return to the throne. Being the leader of the flock wasn't a matter of actually ruling fairly…it was a matter of being the most brutal and Dante's the most brutal child I have ever encountered.

"Please, I beg of you…I need to be there for my daughter. You cannot just let me die without letting me say goodbye could you?" I pleaded. Obviously he didn't care, but didn't feel it appropriate to state it in front of his own child.

He huffed and stated strongly. "I'll spare you one night to make my decision. But I'll make it known to you. I am sure that one of my children would be fit to take over the clan, than you're crying whining child." He spat in my direction before leaving. "Come, my darling, Dante."

The guards roughly pulled me into the cell. It was cold and damp. You'd think that it'd be scary because of the darkness but no I have been drowned in darkness my whole life.

Now I am determined to make sure my daughter isn't.

**~XOXO~**

**SHILOH**

Something didn't feel right. The whole time I was out with Derek and the Pack, I felt off. I felt the need to contact my mother but I didn't understand why.

Derek was playing with my hair as I leaned back into his chest as we sat on the beach. "What's wrong?"

"I am just thinking…" I sighed.

"About?" he prompted.

"Shredder." I lied. Derek grumbled and I could feel my annoyance starting to grow. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing, I just don't like the guy."

"You've known him for a week,"

"He's hurt you,"

"So have you." I spat angrily and he tensed. As soon as the words came out I wanted to take them back. "Listen I am sorry."

"It's fine." I sure didn't seem fine.

"If it weren't for shredder I wouldn't be here. He's my best friend, my big brother. All he ever tries to do is protect me and you are going to have to accept that as a fact before we even try moving forward."

"Let's change the subject." He demanded and I sighed as he started speaking again. "It's your birthday soon."

I nodded. "Yeah, guess what I want…"

"What?"

"I want a sense of peace."

Well to bad for me that wasn't going to happen.

**~XOXO~**

**Jacob**

Shiloh and Derek came back to the house, obviously in a little fuss with each other. Though I have only been Shiloh's father for a few days, if that boy even makes her frown I'll kick his mangy mutt ass.

Before I could interrogate Derek my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and answered.

"Clara?"

"Jacob…I need you to do something for me," I could hear her heavy breathing and it sounded like she was choking on tears.

"Clara what's wrong? What's going on?"

"Jake, I don't have a bunch of time. Listen, tell, Shiloh to never go Raven. Tell her that they will kill her if she does, they can find her that way."

"I don't understand what is going on."

"I cannot tell you. Just trust me. If she goes Raven they will kill her. She doesn't know all the secrets about the flock, hell, she hasn't even been to-"She was cut off by a piercing scream. "Oh God, Jake please, if you love and care for our baby do it!"

"Clara, I will. Just please, tell me what's happening."

"It's a man named Darius…he wants his children to take the throne. He's killing every descendent that has a chance too. He will kill Shiloh next…after…"

"After what…"

"After he kills my mother and I," Before I could even process this information there is a dial tone.

The mother of my child is going to die.


	2. Chapter 2: Dante

**Dante POV**

I watched as my father tore apart Mia Heart, the third descendent. There honestly wasn't a point to killing this one. I was in line before her anyway. "Why does father want us to rule so badly?" I questioned to my brother, Carter. I was the youngest of 6 children, and the only girl. But I was the most "Brutal" as all of the flock puts it. I inwardly sighed at that.

"It's not that he wants us to rule…he wants you to." Carter said. "And I am sure he will stop at nothing until he succeeds."

I frowned. I was already chosen to be the lead warrior for our flock. That is an honor that most men would be groveling over. No one expected me, being a girl and all, to be even considered for that let alone chosen for it. Isn't that enough for my father? I mean I am already on the council…why would it matter that I was Queen too?

"I already have a position." I stated.

My brother nodded. "But yet he still asks more of you. Listen…if anything he's choosing you because you'll be a great leader. The people already fear you, so they'll be easier to control."

I shook my head slightly. This isn't right. The Council wouldn't agree to it. I mean the council itself was very powerful, made up of the 6 most powerful elements. Though our people know of their great power they do not fear them and yet they still follow them.

"The council is made up of 6 elements, brother. Earth, Wind, Fire, lightning, thunder, and water, how is it that no one fears them but follows them? If you ask me those elements would put the upmost fear in even me. Yet the people do not fear they adore and respect. They contribute to the councils decisions and-" I was cut off by the glare I was receiving from my father as he quickly made his way to me.

"Listen to me daughter and never question me." He started. "You are to rule with a firm hand, and if it smothers them then so be it. But to care is to show weakness and I will disown you as my child if you were to ever show weakness."

I nodded solemnly. Weakness, of course, my father could never again be associated with weakness. Obviously he is still angry about my mother. She cared for all of the types of flocks…from raven to dove. Though in the end the doves are what had destroyed her. Ever since her death my father looked at caring as a weakness and since forth stopped caring about us.

"Father…I have something to ask of you." I said unsurely.

"Yes child?"

"What is to been done with the Shiloh girl…uh…Clara's young daughter? Because Richard was her direct grandfather wouldn't she be more of an obstacle than the descendants you were killing today?"

"_We_ were killing my child. And yes I would have done the same had not been for raven law." My father looked at me analyzing my agenda before he continued. "You must fight against Shiloh Smith in order to get the thrown. It should be easy. She is completely out of practice and has only been a raven for a year at most."

I looked at him quizzically. "But why has she been a raven for only that long?"

"She is only fourteen. Oh you remember child, how it was at that age. Becoming a raven and knowing little of your surroundings when it comes to the raven world."

"No father." He glared at me. "I meant no as in I cannot relate. You must remember that my siblings and I have been brought up in the raven world as most warriors are. I have not the experienced the raven world as Shiloh has."

"Actually, my pet, she has not experienced it at all, which you will use to your advantage."

I could not help it, I laughed. I laughed loud and haughty, though my father was not amused at my outburst, I could not help it. "Oh I apologize greatly but father. This is no fight. This is a nap for someone at my stature. Why it is comical of how you worry for my ruling when this child of 14 years is my competition. Honestly a human child could take her."

That is when he smiled. Not the old smile I have seen from my father when my mother was around but the smile that says he is amused by my amusement. That he is not angry and that he is in a way proud at my easy attitude toward the child.

"Plus father who in the raven flock would allow a 14 year old to rule? Especially one that is unfamiliar with the people. I believe there is nothing for us to worry about."

"Of course we don't my child. But it is always wise to take precautions." He smiled a sinister smile. "Oh and darling, if you ever come across Shiloh, pretend as if you aren't her enemy…and that you're on her side."

I was confused but nodded. In a way I guess I understood because in order to get closer to the enemy you have to make it seem as if you are with the enemy. But I cannot understand why she has a side. What is it that we're doing that affects her so much? I mean it cannot be possible for her to love and care for the people so much that she is willing to kill for them just as I am. Of course people assume that I am a power hungry maniac because of my father. But in truth I'm trying to get them away from my father. I am trying to fulfill my mother's wish.

I just want to make her proud.

_**a/n**_

_**hello…I am in trouble with all of you. I started this then neglected it. And I am not going to make excuses to you guys because I love you guys. I've just been spending the last few months pretending to be someone I am not. I've been trying to mold myself into the crowed I've been trying to change myself because I thought I wasn't good enough. I stopped reading more, which then stopped my writing, without writing I couldn't express myself, then I just became angry. Then finally towards the end of the school year I said (excuse my language.) "Fuck this shit. " I just need to know that I have to be okay with me. I have to be okay being that dork, I have to be okay being that girl who is spazy, loves twilight and reading. I have to be okay with being the underdog. **_

_**Well guys…I am back for real this time. I am not going anywhere. I am going to finish this story and when I am done with this one I will get you my other story and maybe I'll even write what has been going on with me using twi characters idk. I'll see. But I know I am thankful for the song 'who you are' by Jessie j. kuz without this song I would have been lost in the crowd. Maybe listen to it sometime **_


End file.
